The invention relates generally to coaxial radio frequency (RF) mirrors. In particular, the invention relates to a more convenient design intended for field application.
Radar applications incorporate narrow-band filtering under inelastic scattering in which a strong continuous-wave transmission signal at a transmit wavelength encounters a target that returns a faint echo at a return wavelength slightly shifted from the transmit wavelength. (This condition contrasts from elastic scattering that lacks the wavelength shift in return signal.) The radar receiver thus listens for a weak return signal near the frequency of the stronger transmit signal. Narrow-band filtering employs co-axial RF mirrors to reflect the signal through a gain medium to enable detection.